Serpeant's Secret and City Underground Sea
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Keroro and his friends visitng to Java to trip.  Keroro Platoon's task to java is searching treasure is rumored at ruin sea Underground, but There the Serpeant is attacking them.  What's between serpeant and ruin of sea Underground.
1. Chapter 1

Keroro Gunsou The Movie Special:

Serpeant's Secret and City Underground Sea

One Shot

**Main Characters:  
**1. Sergeant Keroro  
2. Corporal Giroro  
3. The second soldier, Tamama  
4. Sergeant Major Kururu  
5. Major Corporal Dororo

**Main Characters Friends;  
**1. Fuyuki Hinata  
2. Natsumi Hinata  
3. Aki Hinata  
4. Koyuki Azumaya  
5. Momoka Nishizawa  
6. Saburo  
7. Angol Moa

**Others Characters:  
**1. Paul  
2. Masayoshida  
3. Pururu  
4. Alisa Southrencross  
5. Nebula  
6. Baio Nishizawa

**New Characters  
**1. Budianto Suwanto  
2. Susie (a friend since childhood Budianto)  
3. Commander Zorara  
4. Chairman of the robbers Planet Zelious, Marvis  
5. Assistant Marvis, Peris  
6. Marauder from planet Zelious


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpeant's Secret and City Underground Sea**

**In West Java, Indonesia,****  
**

On the beach rarely do people come though the smoke haze that envelops the coast. There was a boy standing in front of the beach. Sea water flowed through the boy from the beach and then back into the sea. The boy was apparently waiting for something on the beach when the fog envelops.

Suddenly a shadow appears something very big from the shore. A shadow is a long-mouthed monster-like alligators and long necked. He roars.  
The boy had brought a monster with a smile. Then he called on the monster.

"**Dono ...**"

Who is this boy?

**In Japan, in Tokyo,****  
**  
At Hinata's house, a mother who serve snacks to guests. She **is Mrs. Aki**, Mother of Hinata siblings worked in comics. Mrs. Aki brought snacks for their children and guests.  
"Excuse me waiting, mom brought snacks for you"

There were siblings that is the older sister Hinata strong and responsible, **Natsumi** and her little brother who is weak and like Occult, **Fuyuki**.  
"Mama" said Natsumi.

Then there is the next guest Fuyuki, **Momoka Nishizawa**; a daughter of the wealthy Nishizawa, she had two personality traits that is **Ura Momoka** while next to Natsumi, **Koyuki Azumaya**, a nimble ninja girl friends with Natsumi.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Hinata" Koyuki said brightly.  
"Sorry to bother, aunt" Momoka said nodding her head.

"It's okay, all" said Ms. Aki suave when put drinks on the table.  
Mrs. Aki asked Natsumi and friends about the holidays.  
Fuyuki said, Nishizawa will take them abroad during the holidays.  
"Really, Momoka-chan?" Ms. Aki asked to blink.  
"Yes, my father told me, he should let me invite my friends abroad for the holidays" Momoka nodded her head.  
"Oh Great" Ms. Aki is carrying trays.

Natsumi want to choose Americans or Europeans, but she is confused which one to choose. Koyuki want to go where Natsumi go. But Fuyuki want to go to Easter Island but Natsumi said, Fuyuki never went to Easter Island. Fuyuki then be disappointed.

Momoka try refreshing Fuyuki by saying,  
"Why do not we go to Italy?"  
Actually the reason is like a romantic tandem with Fuyuki in canoe.

"Why don't we just ask on Kero-chan and friends alone?" Ms. Aki asked.  
Momoka stopped dreaming after she Aki explains. Momoka a little disappointed because she failed to make Fuyuki agreed.

"Ah! "Sure enough, a good idea" "Sergeant will approve our invitation to make a choice" Fuyuki argued with his mother.  
"Hmph!" "I think so" "But where stupid frog and other?" Natsumi asked.  
"That's right ... maybe they're at headquarters?" "I try to go there" Fuyuki said as he headed into Keroro's room.

In the secret headquarters of Keroro Platoon

A leader who lead the group but he pretended to fool the **Sergeant Keroro** now living at Hinata's house. With him, there are members that **Corporal Giroro**, **Tamama young soldier**, **Sergeant Major Kururu** and **Dororo major Cpl**.  
And the last is **Angol Moa**, Keroro's assistants who helped in carrying out their duties

They met with the commander Keron who came from the planet Keron named **Zorara **who wore a robe and horned helmets.

"Huh ... you want us to find someone at a place" called Keroro blink.  
"Yes, your objective is to find a fugitive from prison Keron named **Donono**" replied Commander Zorara nodded his head.  
"Donono?" Giroro asked.

Kururu explained, Donono is a former soldier who had stolen in one year ago but no trace of anything.  
"Hm ... so you know where is he?" Asked Dororo.  
"According to information, a year ago, he ran into Pekopon but we had difficulty because he is everywhere" "But now we get the information that the fugitive is in a place of" Commander Zorara answer.

Giroro ask Donono on Zorara existence, so Zorara give something to Keroro. Something given Zorara commander in Keroro is a long document containing the pictorial reliefs picture crocodile-headed, long-necked creature.  
"What's this?" Asked Keroro blink, look at that picture.  
Zorara commander explained, "It's the rest of the documents left behind after the leave the planet Keron Donono" "Maybe that's a clue to find Donono"

"Huh?" "Image of ugly ..." Tamama feel observant when reading a picture.  
"If this document will be known, we will find Donono" Giroro said.  
"Why, what's that?" Asked Moa show strange inscription below the picture.  
Keroro became confused because she can not read the strange language so that she could not understand.

Keroro submit the document on Kururu to ask him to investigate the document.  
Commander Zorara back on the plane to return to the planet Keron, but before leaving, he said, if they had to instructions, he asked to be contacted headquarters.

"Hey, Donono like what?" Asked Tamama curious.  
Giroro explains, "According to the data, he is a thief that acts on the planet Keron Keron even not only the planet, as well as other planets'  
"So, Donono live in Pekopon?" Asks Dororo.  
"Don't expect him, because he's smart to fool someone who chased" Giroro said as he noticed a poster with a picture of Donono edged thick and has a forehead marked with an inverted crescent, Amaranth bodied color.

"So he's a fugitive?" Asked Tamama blinking, see the poster.  
Keroro divert attention to the bottom of the poster so that he was surprised. Below the poster, there is said that "if caught, the prize 500 million in gold." It made Keroro excited.

"Well, we have to help find fugitives!" Keroro is acting as captain.  
"Really?" Asked Tamama.  
"But how do we find him?" "Pekopon increasingly wide" asks Dororo.  
"You said, the difficulty?" Asked Moa.  
"Ah!" Keroro become pale.

Giroro asked Kururu about the picture. Kururu tells it known to the origins of the picture somewhere.  
"Figure it is rare relief images made by ancient peoples in **Bali**"

"Bali?" Asked Keroro.  
"Bali is the island state of Indonesia" Kururu replied.  
"So Donono exist in that country?" Dororo asked.  
Kururu explained that the relief is coming from Bali are found in the southern part of Bali.  
Keroro ordered its members get ready to pack. Then Keroro collect the documents, then he's going upstairs to take important items that are not known in his room.

==  
When Keroro back to the room, suddenly Fuyuki come see him.  
Fuyuki: "Sergeant, you're here" "I want to talk to you"  
"Fuyuki-dono, what is it?" Keroro asked.  
Fuyuki would like to ask, sergeant choose which one matches abroad but Keroro confused and then told Fuyuki that he and members can not participate with Fuyuki and others on holiday because they have important business.

"Sorry, we have important matters" Keroro said scratching his head.  
"This business is important?" "What's that?" Said Fuyuki.  
"This affair between Keron" replied Keroro little hesitant.  
Keroro said on Fuyuki, "You're on vacation without us!" "Congratulations on vacation yes"  
Keroro took the bag and the important stuff, then back to the magic fridge.  
So it is not accidentally fell from the document image which was taken Keroro as he entered the magic fridge.

"So yes'" Unfortunately ... "Fuyuki a little disappointed when folded his arms.  
Fuyuki blinks when viewing pictures on the floor then picked it up and read in the image of sea monsters.  
"That's ..."

Fuyuki heard Natsumi shouted. Fuyuki immediately down while carrying the picture.  
"How stupid frog and his friends?" Natsumi asked.  
"That's ..." Fuyuki told Natsumi and his friends that the sergeant Keroro and his friends did not go with them.  
"Huh ... hell is important affairs" Natsumi cried.  
"Unfortunately ..." said Ms. Aki.  
Momoka see images that restraints Fuyuki, "What's held you, Fuyuki-kun?"  
"This is not it?" "I found this in sergeant's room" Fuyuki said.  
Natsumi borrow the paper to see it. "Huh?" "What's this?"

"That dragon leak" Fuyuki said.  
"Dragon leak?" "What's that?" Koyuki asked.  
Fuyuki explains, the dragon is a creature leak in the story of the famous legend in Indonesia called the Balinese.  
"Bali, huh?" Natsumi asked, blinking, see the paper.

Mrs. Aki stood up from the couch, excited. "Why do not we go to Bali alone?"  
Natsumi argued with Ms. Aki. "Sure enough, It says Bali, Indonesia's famous tourist!" "It's said, there are wonderful beaches perfect for sunbathing!"  
Koyuki and Momoka also agree because they want to be with Natsumi and Fuyuki there.  
Fuyuki is equally agree with Natsumi and Mrs. Aki because he wanted to see the dragon leak for the first time.

"Fuyuki, what Kero-chan and her friends do not come?" Ms. Aki asked.  
"True, he said they have important matters" Fuyuki said, nodding his head.  
"Well, let them" Natsumi lap with his hand did not care.  
"The time we have fun!" Koyuki happy holding Natsumi's hands.  
Momoka said at all, she promised to bring everyone to the island of Bali with her private plane while on vacation.  
"Come on, we're going on holiday to Bali!" Natsumi raised one hand as she excited.  
All too excited as she held up a hand.

====  
**In place of the unknown,****  
**  
There was a spaceship in the form of a pirate ship floating in space near Earth. Inside the ship, there is someone head space pirate who resembles a human-headed lizard man named **Marvis**.  
An assistant Marvis, **Peris** came to report on Marvis about new information.

"What!" "Is it true?" Asked Captain Marvis.  
"Yeah, he said your goal is the same search for 'person' actually exist in Bali from planet Pekopon" Peris said.  
"Right, 'that man' stole valuables from me!" "I never forgive him!" Said Capt. Marvis faced daunting.  
Then, Marvis captain ordered his men to drive the ship came to the planet Pekopon to land to Bali with objectives.

Peris asked,"Anu ... what valuables for you?".  
"Huh ... do you know?" "According to the legend of drawing paper, there are ruins of a **temple Maharaja Dewa**" Captain Marvis said.  
"Maharaja god?" Said Peris blink.  
Marvis Captain smiled sarcastically, saying that the temple there are temples overlord god incredible perfect weapon is stored there.  
What is the purpose Marvis captain for the perfect weapon? 

NEXT ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Serpeant's Secret and City Underground Sea**

**Chapter 2:**

**In Bali, Kuta,  
**  
A few weeks later, Fuyuki and his friends came to this island of the gods. Then they boarded a private car driven by a group belonging **Paul**, butler from Nishizawa. While continuing to travel in by car, Fuyuki and his friends saw some interesting things on this beautiful island. There were many roads to tourist attractions. There is a traditional Balinese dancers who dance to make the tourists attracted attention.

Koyuki flashes to see people who sit while praying in front of the prayer.  
"What are they doing there?"  
Fuyuki explain, they pray in the traditional ceremonies of Bali.  
"Ritual in Bali?" Natsumi blinked, asked.  
"They pray for the deceased in order to calm the spirit" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh so very yes" Natsumi looked at the view she had not seen for the first time.  
Mrs. Aki say, they will go to the beach. So Natsumi and her friends excited again.

**In the sky,  
**  
There are aircraft that has two eye-like eyes at the end of the plane Keroro. Inside the plane, there are Keroro and its members.

"Kururu, we've got there?" Asked Keroro was sitting in the middle.  
"We're about to close to Bali" Kururu replied.  
"You know where we landed?" Giroro asked.  
Kururu said, according to the picture, the ruins were situated on the beach in the southern part of the **Uluwatu beach**.

"Why fugitive is on the beach like that?" Tamama surprised asked.  
"I do not know" replied Dororo.  
Giroro: "Remember, Donono is a clever man, he could block the chase"  
"I hear real experts Donono steal in any way" said Kururu.  
"You said, he rarely found?" Moa said right away.

Keroro eager to tell its members quickly went to the beach. Keroro's real reason is to get money after successfully apprehended a fugitive so he could buy a lot of chunks of Gunpla boxes.

**On the beach Uluwatu,****  
**  
Many tourists rollicking on the beach. There is a surfing game, there are sunbathing on the beach and play some volleyball.

Natsumi and her friends could not find the place empty because many people meet the beach.  
"Unfortunately, there is no empty" said Natsumi disappointed.  
"What if we're looking for something else?" Ms. Aki asked.  
"That's true ..." Natsumi out her breath.

Fuyuki suddenly smelled the aroma of the flower, he feels there are people he knew it here.  
"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked staring at the Fuyuki looked to the left and right.  
"I think she's here" said Fuyuki.  
"She?" "Who's she?" Momoka asked.

Suddenly there is someone who has known Fuyuki and came in front of Fuyuki and his friends.  
"I see you here ... **Alisa**!" Said Fuyuki.  
She is **Alisa Southcross** together with, Nebula is the adoptive father that resembles a headband in her hair.

"What are you doing here?"Alisa said.  
"I should like to ask the same" Fuyuki said.  
"What are you doing here?" "Did you catch the dark race again,"Natsumi said.  
"We came here to breathe the breath" "I told her to just relax here" Nebula answer.  
"Daddy, are we allowed to hunt the dark race again," said Alisa.  
"No, but we must break" the Nebula said.  
"I see ya" "Well then, want to come with us?" "Do you mind?"Fuyuki said.

Momoka so tense and unhappy Alisa presence will go with them.

"Really?" Said Alisa blink.  
"Better to go alone, we do not own it" replied Nebula gives advice on Alisa.  
"Well ..." Alisa said.  
"Welcome, Alisa-chan" said Ms. Aki smiled.  
"Thank you, we put you out" said Alisa nodded her head.  
Momoka irritation began to grow because she was jealous of Alisa who is always with Fuyuki.

"Unfortunately, the beach full of here" "Where we can find an empty place and right time?" Natsumi said.  
"You want to go to the beach with no people?" "I know where" said Nebula.  
"Really?" Said Koyuki.  
"Yes, we found an empty beach from here" answered the Nebula show to the south.  
"Then, let's go!"Ms. Aki said.  
After Alisa and Nebula join Fuyuki and his friends, they go to the beach indicated Nebula.

**In the depths of the sea,****  
**  
Keroro Platoon's submarine that floats on the sea floor although a lot of fish that pass through the submarine.

Inside the submarine,  
Keroro together with its members to the meeting.

"According to Zorara commander, had fugitive named Donono sophisticated submarines ever steal Keron XVS artificial means he must hide in the submarine was here" said Keroro act as chairman.  
"You said, he hid behind a rock or an unknown place?" Moa is progress.  
"Keron XVS?" Asked Giroro.  
Kururu explains, "Keron XVS is the ultimate weapon that most artificial Keron made two years ago" "Then one year later, Keron XVS stolen in the dark because all the lights off at the museum Keron"

"Oh, the case was" "I hear from Garuru, Donono is a professional thief" said Giroro.  
"Khu ... khu ... not just submarines XVS, there are also items stolen are tanks driller, tool carriers and detection equipment" said Kururu.  
"Huh ... all that for what?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"For some, the goal is still a mystery" replied Kururu.

"Is it to conquer Pekopon own?" Asked Tamama.  
"Maybe, definitely" Keroro sure.  
"Huh ... he thinks he is doing himself at will" Giroro being cold.  
"Then what do we do now?" Dororo asked.

"What we do is to send divers to search for the presence of fugitive!" Answered Keroro.  
"Diver?" "Who's going to work?" Giroro asked.  
Keroro smiling broadly, and then show who is going to work. Keroro is shown Giroro, Dororo and Tamama.  
Giroro and others were told to be surprised at all since the diver.  
"Why I became a diver?" Asked Giroro complaining.  
"Huh ... if not, so be it" said Keroro ignore Giroro's anger.

"I understand, I will do" replied Dororo according to Keroro's command.  
Tamama shook his head, then decided to do what is appropriate for Keroro's command so Keroro can appreciate him.  
Finally, Giroro relented and he will wear clothes divers to work. Fugitive's search operation was started!

**On the shore of a quiet and rarely visited by people,****  
**  
Natsumi play volleyball with Koyuki. Mrs. Aki prepares to cook, assisted by Paul.  
Fuyuki read a book while chatting with Momoka. Momoka felt herself happy to be with Fuyuki, but one problem with it. Because in addition to Fuyuki, there is Alisa joined with Fuyuki.

Momoka very upset as she glanced to Alisa. "Grrr ... damn intervene only"  
But Alisa don't pay attention to the lyrics of Momoka gaze.

Nebula's eye from headbands Alisa appeared, he asked in Fuyuki.  
"Why isn't your alien friends with you?"  
"He said, they have important matters" said Fuyuki.  
"Oh, so I see" said the Nebula.

Fuyuki smiled, staring at the sun under a beach.  
"Actually I came here to see the 'dragon leak'"  
"Dragon leak?" Alisa flashes, ask.  
Fuyuki took a paper from his purse, then showed the picture to Alisa and Nebula.  
"That Dragon leak?" Asked Nebula.  
"So you want to see it?" Alisa said.  
"Yes, I want to see the dragon leak if he is the fact" "Do you know this?" Fuyuki said.  
"No, we've never seen" "What we will bring it for you?" Alisa asked.  
That question makes Fuyuki feel a little confused.  
Fuyuki: "Impossible ... no way, dragon leak only fairy tales but we do not know where the dragon leak"  
"Then, we go looking for dragons leak here" Alisa shifts Fuyuki.  
"Hey!" Momoka is so anxious to see Alisa shift Fuyuki's hand.

But Fuyuki stop Alisa sliding. "Stop, don't you relax here?"  
"Alisa, correctly said, we must break" says Nebula.  
"Yes, daddy" said Alisa.  
Momoka so relieved that thankfully Fuyuki refused.

Natsumi suddenly shouted to ask Alisa come play with Natsumi and Koyuki.  
"You want to come with us?"  
"Me?" "I also joined," said Alisa bit confused.  
"You'd better play it over there" Nebula out of the headband in hair Alisa.  
Momoka was hit, then smiled slyly.  
She thought she would make Alisa so embarrassed in front of Fuyuki then she is go. Then Momoka screamed to go play volleyball.

Volley ball match, Koyuki paired with Momoka against Natsumi paired with Alisa. Momoka smirked as she stared at the Alisa.  
First, Momoka would hit a volleyball over the direction Alisa. Volleyball thrown forward Alisa. Alisa did not move, only to see just a volleyball pitch, so she just throws the ball to avoid by jumping into the sand volleyball. It made her into confusion Natsumi and see attitude Alisa.  
"My goodness, what are you doing, Alisa-chan?"Natsumi said.  
"I'm just avoiding" said Alisa.  
"No, you must pass a volleyball pitch" said Natsumi became very excited.

Momoka snickered at the sight of carelessness Alisa. "Hehe ... she's got it"  
Momoka will make Alisa became constant.  
But Alisa looks do not matter ...

They began to play with fun.

Suddenly a boy appeared from the hill, he peered Natsumi and the other playing on the beach.

-  
**At the bottom of the sea,****  
**  
Giroro, Dororo and Tamama dive with divers wear. They roam around the bottom of the sea to look for the presence of old fugitive.

Giroro looking around the coral sea, Dororo looking at the sea surface while swimming with the fishes, and Tamama go to the bottom surface of the sea with rock climbing.

"Hey, You've found the signs of that?" Keroro asked to communicate with Giroro through hearing aids.  
"There is no indication" Giroro answer.  
"The view over the sea more beautiful I've ever seen" said Dororo staring at the sea more beautiful scenery.  
"Who says a great view!" Keroro asked irritably.

Suddenly, something which reads in radar, Kururu check the radar.  
Dororo become tense as he felt something.  
"Hey, you hear something, no?" Asked Dororo communicate with his friends.  
"What do you mean, Dororo?" Keroro asked.  
"Wait, I also heard" said Giroro.  
"I'm also the same" Tamama look to the left and right.

Keroro asks Kururu. "What happened?"  
After detecting radar, Kururu states, something right in front of them.  
Keroro surprised when he sees no nothing.

Kururu told Moa to direct light on something in front of them. Lights of the submarine was directed at something in front.  
When directed to something, it turns out in front of the submarine, there is a monster-mouthed crocodile and the body like a snake, fish-like fins. It opened It's mouth wide.

It makes all very shocked and panicked.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

What happens next?

**NEXT ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

****

At the bottom of the sea, there is a monster-mouthed crocodile, snake body and fins of fish appear in front of the submarine Keroro Platoon makes Keroro and his friends panicked and shocked.

"Jeez ... Monster!"Keroro panic.  
"You could said, great tension," said Moa progress.

"What!" "Being what it is?" Giroro surprised to see it.  
"Emergency ..." called Dororo tense.  
"Gosh!" Tamama surprised.

Seeing the monster's mouth wide open, Keroro panic, then he quickly ordered Kururu to ride the submarine to steer away from that monster.  
The submarine is moving, though a sudden Giroro, Dororo and Tamama withdrawn by submarine to the sea through a rope hose.

"KYAAAA!" Exclaimed Giroro and his friends panic when pulled into sea when the submarine was moving fast.  
Monster was still chasing the submarine to sea. The monster's mouth wide open to attack Giroro and his friend pulled submarines that are still moving on, but unfortunely long hose makes Giroro and his friend were arrested for a third hard when the submarine collided with each other to move quickly.

The submarine was trying to climb onto the surface of sea water to escape from the monster.

====

On the beach, Fuyuki and his friends were eating lunch.  
"This beef steak" Paul put a tray of steak on the table.  
"Wow ...!" Natsumi cried.  
They were engrossed in a conversation while eating.

"What about lunch?"Fuyuki said to Alisa.  
"So ..." said Alisa.  
In addition Fuyuki, Momoka looked so angry while holding chopsticks almost broken because she was jealous of Alisa.

The boy continued to see Fuyuki and friends picnic on the hill.  
Fuyuki divert attention because he saw the boy standing on a hill. The boy disappeared.  
"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"That boy over the hill"Fuyuki said.  
"Maybe he lives near here" thought Paul.

Koyuki suddenly heard the sound of something.  
"What's wrong, Koyuki-chan?"Natsumi asked  
"I thought I heard something ..."Koyuki said.

Suddenly something came out from the beach makes Fuyuki and his friend was surprised at all.  
Apparently Keroro Platoon submarine emerges from the sea and washed up on shore.  
"Wait ... that's ..." Natsumi said blinking.

Keroro emerged from the submarine in a state of limp along Moa and Kururu.  
"Sergeant!" Fuyuki said, running toward Keroro.  
"Stupid frog, what are you doing here?" Asked Natsumi little annoyed.

Koyuki and Momoka also surprised to see Giroro and another in critical condition.  
"You okay, Dororo," Koyuki said.  
"Tama-ko, are you okay?" Momoka asked, trying to wake Tamama in a state of collapse.

"Hey, isn't the time asking questions like that!" Cried Keroro shaking.  
"What do you mean?" Fuyuki asked.  
"It was ... a monster!" Replied Keroro show toward the beach.  
"Monster?" Asked everyone.  
"It's chasing us!" Answered Keroro panic.  
Fuyuki calm Keroro the panic.

Alisa was intrigued with Keroro's words.  
"Daddy" says Alisa.  
"Yes," said Nebula.  
Alisa ran to the beach, then jump to the beach for diving.  
"Hey, Alisa-chan" "Where you going?"Fuyuki asked.

Koyuki also come to find out whether there is a monster or not.  
Koyuki immediately dive to the seabed.

Giroro and the others realized what had happened.  
"Giroro, are you okay?"Natsumi asked.  
"Ah!" "Natsumi?" "What are you doing here?" Giroro surprised Natsumi in front of his eyes.  
"That should be a question" said Natsumi.

Giroro turned to the left and then he looked angry as he held Keroro's shoulders Keroro.  
"Because of you, we nearly died just eaten a monster!" Giroro is complaining.  
Fuyuki arbitrate the quarrel.

Koyuki was out of the beach. Natsumi asked Koyuki about conditions in the sea.  
"I've been looking for signs of a monster but there's nothing" said Koyuki.  
"What!" "It's in the sea!" Keroro blink.  
Natsumi said, Keroro and the others just illusion. But the stubborn Keroro prove himself to see it.

"Not only uncle, we also see it" Moa said trying to help the Keroro.  
"Really?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"Ah, you mean dragon leak?" Fuyuki be very interested.  
"Huh?" "Dragon leak?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"This is what I found in sergeant's room" said Fuyuki show that picture on Keroro.  
Keroro and the others so surprised to see the paper shown Fuyuki.

"Ah!" "Why not?" Keroro tries to mess up himself and his submarine.  
"So you dropped it?" Asked Giroro again growled.  
"I see, is what caused the accident we meet here" Natsumi said.

Alisa exit from the beach, then met again with Fuyuki and his friends.  
"How about over there?"Fuyuki said.  
"There's no nothing, what's there," said Alisa.  
"So?" Said Fuyuki.

Keroro: "It is impossible ... did it go there!"  
"By the way, why are you here?" Natsumi asked, curious.  
Hearing Natsumi's question, Keroro so excited.  
Fuyuki expect Keroro to find more treasures on the seabed and makes a dragon leak so angry.

"Hey, is not it!" "We did not come to that!" "Anu ..." Keroro stubbornly turned into doubt.  
"So why you come?" Said Natsumi complaining.

Giroro give advice on Keroro to tell the truth at Natsumi and her friends so they can understand the reason they came to the island's gods.

Fuyuki and his friends heard the story from Keroro and his friends about the reasons for their purposes.  
"I see, so you are looking for fugitive thieves here" said Fuyuki.  
"How about looking at this vast island,"Natsumi said.  
"Khu khu ... .according to information from headquarters Keron, he's here" replied Kururu.  
"How can you know the fugitive was in here?" Fuyuki asked.  
"Since last week from the headquarters, they found the signals from the submarine communication at XV, but lost" "Therefore, the signal can be transmitted from the base so that the signal is known to have come from here" Giroro explained.

"Does he have a relationship with the creature?,"Koyuki said.  
"I do not know, but we find out" replied Dororo.

Keroro think that Fuyuki and his friends will come, nothing is futile. Therefore, Keroro tries to negotiate with Fuyuki.  
"Don't you vacation here" "I think we should continue this" said Keroro.  
"But ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Come on, we've got work here" "You're on vacation without us" said Keroro.

"Right?" Asked Keroro on his members.  
"Huh ... yes, this is the task of the army, you know" replied Giroro.  
"I think so ..." replied Dororo.

"But what if a monster attack you again?"Natsumi asked.  
"Anu ..." Keroro hesitated.  
"Did you really see the dragon leak?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, that's him!" "We ourselves see the dragon leak!"Keroro said.  
Fuyuki was surprised that why it does not show up if it tried to chase Keroro and his friends.  
"That's true ... it does not show up when chasing us down here" said Giroro also curious.  
"Maybe illusion?" Said Fuyuki thought.

Keroro argue with Fuyuki about illusion.  
"Sure we got illusion!" Thought Keroro.  
"You said, we see only an illusion?" Asked Moa progress.  
Keroro rush forced to bring members to other places.  
"Good day on vacation, Mr. Fuyuki"  
"What the hell they are!" Natsumi a little annoyed.

After Keroro and his friends left, Alisa went flying into the sky.  
"Alisa-chan" "Where are you?"Fuyuki asked.  
"I want to look for dark race here" Alisa answer.  
After Alisa go, Momoka is smirking because she had the opportunity to be with Fuyuki.

"Where's Kero-chan and friends?" Asked Mrs. Aki is came here.  
"Huh ... they've gone" said Natsumi.  
"I think they come with us" thought Mrs. Aki.  
Mrs. Aki intends to invite Fuyuki and his friends fishing and sunbathing on the beach.  
"May, I want fishing for dinner" Natsumi cried happy.  
"I also come with you!" Koyuki raised one hand.  
Fuyuki want to investigate the dragon leak chasing Keroro Platoon, although Momoka also joined with Fuyuki in undergoing investigation.

When they leave, Koyuki stopped because she heard something from the beach. But there's nothing on the beach. Koyuki felt she was just curious about it. Natsumi shouted at Koyuki, so Koyuki went after Natsumi and her friends.

After they left, there are water waves that emerge from the sea water at the beach.

-

There is a group of goats were feeding in the meadow. Suddenly a voice made the goats surprised that they ran around. The voice that makes them afraid is the sound of a UFO that landed in the meadow. Suddenly, Marvis was out of the UFO with his men.  
"Looks like we have here" the captain Marvis said.

Peris is get out of the UFO to report something to the captain Marvis through whispering.  
"It said no nation had first Keron here" "What do we do, captain?"  
Captain Marvis said that although he did not care. "We have to wait for their action until finished" "There are reports again?"  
"Not yet ..." "How do I plan?" Peris said.  
"See for yourself"Captain Marvis grinned.

What are his plans?

**NEXT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**In the midst of the sea,****  
**  
In the submarine above sea level, Keroro plan something to look for the existence of Donono, joint members.  
"Huh?" "So we are again looking for the fugitive under the sea?" Tamama blink asked.  
"Mr. Chairman, what if the monster appears again?" Dororo asked.  
"Gero!" "Maybe it is ilussion that people use it!" Keroro thought.  
"Is it true that monster was just an illusion?" Giroro asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea" replied Keroro glare on Giroro.  
"Ideas?" Giroro asked.  
Keroro patted Giroro saying that Giroro will do an investigation under the sea.  
"WHAT?" "You want me to be a dive?" Asked Giroro complain.  
"Yes, please!" "Don't worry, it'll just illusion" pleaded Keroro.  
"Huh!" "Well, if the monster was real, I won't forgive you!" Giroro growl.  
Finally, Giroro meets Keroro command to dive for him to investigate the presence of fugitives.

Giroro diver dressed, he prepared to dive. Keroro will put hooks for linking into the waist like the angler even Giroro like worms that are not lost.

Giroro dive below sea level. Keroro and his friends always hoped that the plan was a success.  
"I leave you, Giroro" said Keroro.

While diving, traveling Giroro lit flashlight on his helmet. Many ornamental fishes go even sea animals swimming that live in the sea.

"How about over there?" Asked Keroro through transmitter.  
"There's nothing here" Giroro answered through hearing aids.

Giroro suddenly so shocked to hear a scary voice.  
"What's wrong?" Keroro asks through the transmitter.  
"I think I heard a huge" Giroro answer.

"Sounds great?" Keroro blink asked.  
"Hey, uncle!" "Emergency!" Called Moa restless.  
"What is it, Miss Moa?" Keroro asked.  
Kururu says, the radar there is something very large near Giroro. It made a big surprise Keroro and all its members.

Giroro trying to communicate on Keroro with hearing aids, but can not be used because there was no answer.  
"Huh ... is not no answer," cried Giroro.  
Suddenly there is a glimpse of light from a place that makes Giroor divert attention.  
"What's that?" Asked Giroro.

Then, Giroro swim in the direction in which a glimpse of light. Giroro see the shadow of an unknown place.  
"That's ..."

Suddenly a monster appears again in front Giroro, he roars once made Giroro very panicky and very shocked. The monster opens its mouth wide to prey on Giroro. Giroro trying to flee from the pursuit of that monster like worms being pursued the fish.

"Help!" Pleaded Giroro is screaming in panic.  
Sudden Keroro and his friends pulled hose with a surprise.  
Keroro said, "Giroro?"  
"Hey, uncle" "It looks Giroro-kun again chased monsters" called Moa shows the radar.  
"What did you say?" Asked Keroro surprised.

Keroro ordered its members to help him pull out the hose so that Giroro. Giroro finally managed to be drawn from the sea. Then Giroro remove his helmet to breathe in his breath.  
"You okay, Giroro?" Keroro asked.  
Giroro so sorry to put his hands on Keroro's neck as rocked.  
"You said it was only an illusion, but it's really original!" "Because of you, I will eated him like a worm!"

"Look there!" Moa show something.  
Keroro and its members saw something that emerged from the sea. A sea monster that appears in front of Keroro Platoon's submarine makes Keroro Platoon surprised. Monster's subjected to throwKeroro Platoon's submarine into the distance.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Keroro screamed when the submarine was thrown monster.

=====  
On the canal near the beach,

Natsumi was fishing along Koyuki at the canal. Suddenly, the hook pulled, Natsumi tried to attract anglers tool to remove something. Apparently Natsumi gets a small fishes.  
"I just can small fish" Natsumi bring the fish.

Koyuki was good at fishing a lot of fish by any ninja.  
"What about this?" Said Koyuki bring big fish than small fish brought Natsumi.  
Natsumi became lethargic after losing because Koyuki gets a lot of big fish.  
Koyuki was surprised to see Natsumi become lethargic.

Fuyuki look for clues relating to the dragon leak on the coast, aided by a Momoka.  
"If that's true, surely here was a clue" Fuyuki sure.  
Momoka asked, "What Keroro-kun told me right about the dragon leak?"  
Fuyuki said, "I do not know but I trust him, I think there must be a leak dragon"

Momoka blinking, staring at something and then show something.  
"Fuyuki-kun, look over there"

There were Balinese people are carrying a dragon statue is made of plastic, followed by many villagers.  
"Wow!" "No doubt, it would leak dragon" said Fuyuki.  
"For what they carry?" Momoka asked curiously.  
Fuyuki explained, they carry the statues of the plastic to give peace of spirit.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, according to the book, plastic statue that will be burned to give peace to the spirits for spirits can rest" Fuyuki said, nodding his head.  
"Oh so I see" Momoka said.

Fuyuki see a dragon statue leak is carried by people, then flashing saw a kid that time on the beach among the people who wore traditional Balinese dress and wear a headband (Udeng).  
"That boy time on the beach!" Fuyuki remember.

A boy flashes, see Fuyuki with the flavor a bit surprised. Then he immediately went with the village people. Fuyuki blinking wonder boy saw him.

"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki replied, "Uh ...boy stared at us, I think he ..."  
"The boy?" "Where?" Momoka asked turning to the left and right.  
"But he's gone along with hordes of people were carrying the statue of the dragon" said Fuyuki.

Fuyuki thought, why the boy was time on the beach.

====

In submarines,

Keroro was in a meeting with members. Keroro complain about dealing with that monster.  
"We can't find Donono because of that monster!" "We have to catch a monster so as not to disturb our job!" Keroro said.  
"Hey, you think you can beat a monster this big?" Giroro asked.  
"How do I beat him?" Tamama asked.  
"Oh ... really well" "How?" Keroro scratching his head.  
"You said, no one can stop it?" Moa continued.

Suddenly there came over here on the submarine. Alisa arrived with Nebula apparently met with the Keroro Platoon.  
"Miss Alisa?" "Mr. Nebula?" "What are you doing here?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"We want to find a dark monster race here that was chasing you" replied Nebula.  
"Do you want to catch him?" Alisa asked.  
Keroro told Alisa that they aren't capturing monsters, but they only want to look for the presence of Donono. Keroro told Alisa and Nebula about their reasons.

"Oh so ..." Alisa hear an explanation of Keroro.  
Keroro gets a big reason, then he asked for help on Alisa and Nebula.  
"Why do not you cooperate with us?"  
"Why?"Alisa said.  
"We're not interested in the monsters, we're just looking for a fugitive existence here" "You chase the dark race, is not it?" Asked Keroro offer assistance on Alisa.

Alisa asked Nebula about the bid Keroro.  
"Daddy, how?" "Our goal is to capture the Dark Race"  
"Hm ... I think we agree with him" "We work the same as their" Nebula answer suddenly remove his hand from his body to give a greeting for their cooperation contract.  
"Thank you, and Ms. Alisa!" "Therefore, we will help you catch that monster!"Keroro said.

Do they plan to succeed?

Tamama and Giroro dive again in the sea to lure the monster out. They look for the existence of the monster.  
"Weird, no sign of the monsters here" said Tamama surprised.  
"Should we pursue the monster so that he would attack" "Why did not it come out to attack us" said Giroro.  
"Why?" Tamama asked.  
"I don't know" replied Giroro confused.

Keroro and the others, Alisa was waiting for a signal at submarines from above Tamama and Giroro.  
"It has not appeared" Keroro said irritably.  
"Strange, last I checked the radar then there is a great signal but now no longer" Kururu was checking his laptop.  
"I want know who the real monster was" Dororo still curious.

Fog suddenly appeared, Keroro and his friends could not see.  
"Where did this?" Asked Keroro shocked.  
"You said, we are difficulties in the fog?"Moa said.

Dororo blinks, seeing something in the fog. He uses his assasin to see what's in the fog.  
In the fog, there are canoe boarded by a boy.  
"Why, boy!" "What's he doing here?" Dororo think.  
Dororo suddenly heard a whistle in there.  
"That whistling sound?"

Suddenly there was a sea monster that appears in the pursuit Giroro and Tamama.  
"Don't tell me ..." Dororo suspect.  
Keroro appear in stylish Steve Irwin (crocodile hunter legendary) wearing a brown shirt and shorts.  
"Crocodiles, come here!" "Let's hunt it!" "Do as you like, Alisa-dono and Nebula-dono!" Keroro command.

"Alisa!" Nebula ordered Alisa for action.  
"Okay, Daddy!" "We're in action!" Alisa think when she faced a sea monster.

Begin action Alisa facing the sea monster.  
Does this plan work?

**NEXT...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

****

Keroro Platoon worked with Alisa to defeat the monster. Alisa fly with the help of Nebula to fight the sea monster. Alisa change Nebula into a sharp weapon to attack the sea monster. He can slap the monster's head so that he plunged into the sea water.

"Good, attack him, Alisa-dono!" Keroro support Alisa.

Dororo suddenly heard a whistle from the mist.  
"Huh ... whistling sound?" Asks Dororo blink.  
Dororo use asassin to see what's in the mist. In his assasin, there is a child who was in the boat is being whistled.  
"What's the boy doing?" "Whistle?"

Suddenly the sea monster that emerges from the sea water.  
"ROOOARR!" The monster rampage.  
"My God ..." Alisa shocked.  
"He's stronger than ever before ..." says Nebula.  
Alisa smiled that she has got a very strong opponent. Then she intends to fight the sea monster.

"What the hell!" "How so?" Asked Giroro tense.  
Kururu was checking a sea monster through laptop. Until Kururu find something in the sea monster.  
"No way ... this ..."

Sea monster uses aura beam to attack Alisa so Alisa can avoid the attack thanks to Nebula.  
"What's that?"Alisa said.  
"Wait, that's the aura beam attack!" "It's special attack dragon" Nebula explained.  
Nebula remind Alisa to alert the attack.

Monster is quick attack Alisa with speed. Alisa tried to avoid the attack quickly.  
"It's very quick" Nebula said.

Monsters that come in front of Alisa, then opened it mouth wide for attack Alisa. Suddenly there is a shot of someone, so it stopped attacking Alisa. Apparently Giroro shoot the monster with weapons.

"I guess you aren't alone" "If you want to capture the monster, you need to work with us" Giroro give advice on Alisa.  
Nebula feel Giroro always right, then he allowed Giroro and his colleagues helped Nebula and Alisa.  
"I'm ready!" "I'm opposed to him!" Tamama prepare to fight the monster.  
"Remember, we must be careful with it" Dororo give action to his partner.  
"He's here!" Giroro prepare his weapons.

Are they able to defeat the monster?

Giroro shoot the monster by using a gun, but it does not work against that monster. Tamama will use his sytle namely 'Tamama Impact" to fight the monster. It kick hit the monster but the monster did not feel hurt. Then it opened his mouth. Suddenly the ball aura of monster's mouth.

"Glek ... he ..." Tamama is blinking in surprise.  
He started using the ball aura to attack Giroro and Tamama, but they managed to avoid when they were almost attacked. Aura ball to destroy the rocks in the sea water.  
"My God ..." Tamama tense.

Dororo is throwing star weapon to attack the sea monster. But it does not work anymore.  
"He's very strong ..." Dororo think.

Keroro ordered Kururu and Moa to do to make the monster off guard.  
Missiles get out of the Keroro Platoon's submarine to attack the monster that monster hit by missiles.  
"Great!" "Quick get him all you like, Alisa-dono!" Command Keroro pretend 'steve'

"That's a good chance, daddy!" Said Alisa.  
Nebula will wrap it with his hand. Monster is hard to move because it lapped Nebula.

"Alisa can catch it!" "You could say, we plan success?" Says Moa told Keroro.  
"Good job!" "We're going ..." Keroro grafting.  
"Wait ... It ..." Kururu said.  
Keroro blinks as if surprised what happens.

Monster is the heat issue makes Nebula feel pain.  
"What is it, Daddy?" Alisa asked.  
"Hot weather" "It got the heat!" Answered Nebula.  
"What do you mean?" Alisa asked.

"What!" "What did he do?" Asked Keroro worry little by little.  
"He took the heat ..." replied Kururu watched via laptop.

The monster roars so hot strength increases until Nebula can't take it, then it let go of his hands after overheating.  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Alisa said.  
"My hands were too hot!" Replied Nebula can't stand when he feels pain.

Monster glare Alisa and Nebula looks careless, and then hit them with his tail. So Alisa and Nebula can be pelted by the monster's tail until they are thrown into a distant place.

Since seeing it, Keroro surprised with mouth open wide.  
"Oh no" "Alisa-dono!" "Nebula-dono!"

Monster turned their attention to the Keroro Platoon, so Keroro Platoon became tense.  
Monster's tail swept Giroro and his friend into the sea water so they are thrown into the sea.  
"Oh no!" "What do I do?" Asked Keroro become tense.  
"How about this?" Asks Kururu bring a magic spoon.  
"It's ..." Keroro blinking stare at Kururu brought spoon.  
It was a magical spoon that can create greatness!

Keroro lifted spoon magically upward, the light suddenly appeared from the tip of a magic spoon. Then Keroro be large compared to the sea monster.

"HAHA ... ready!" Keroro pretend 'Steve'.  
But the monster opened its mouth, there are many canine teeth are sparkling make Keroro stop laughing became depressed.  
Conversely, Keroro fear ran, chased the monster and make Giroro and his comrade miffed over the failure of Keroro.

"Help me!" "Anyone!" Keroro begged for help.  
Monster was so mean to bite the Keroro's ass to Keroro screaming in pain.  
"WAAAAH!"Keroro screaming in pain.  
Keroro suddenly be back to original size, he was separated from the bite of the monster.  
Keroro fell into the sea water.

"Khu ... khu ... back to the original one-hour" Kururu explained.  
"Look out there!" Tamama panic.  
Giroro and his friends was surprised to see that monster waves make waves to hit them. Now the wave has hit them so they are thrown into the sky.

===  
Boat at sea,

There is a strange siblings known that older brother, **Kogoro**, a space detective who acted strange while his sister, **Ruby** liked'm sorry if there is nothing.  
Ruby is inhaling air with a smile looking at the sky. "Beautiful right here"  
Kogoro guffaw, was standing at the end of the boat. Then he again acted strange. "Peace will be busy!"  
Ruby thanked Kogoro because Kogoro won the lottery on holiday to Bali. But they do not know how to vacation.

Suddenly they heard the sound of something very big. Kogoro and Ruby flashing hear something here. There were waves here.  
"Ah!" "There's a wave!" Ruby surprised.  
"Ready!" Kogoro posing the detectives.

Ruby saw flashing green submarine currents dragged into the surf with someone known to the Keroro.  
"Isn't that ...?" asked Ruby.  
"Hahaha ... ready!" Kogoro guffaw as he prepared to face anything.  
But the waves swept them so that they are dragged into either place.

Will they survive?  
Next ...

====

In the canal,

Fuyuki and Momoka come meet Natsumi and Koyuki were fishing together.  
"Wow ... so many" exclaimed Fuyuki.  
"A lot rather than have Natsumi-san" Momoka said.  
Natsumi became lethargic after hearing the response.  
"Onee-chan, Mom told us to be asked to bring these fish to cook ingredients" said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, okay" said Natsumi was fishing in the canal.

Suddenly, the hook pulled something in the sea.  
"Natsumi-san!" "Inducement,"Momoka said.  
Natsumi held inducement firmly so as not to loose. She tried to pull something with a teaser. Natsumi finally managed to pull something big with the inducement.  
"I managed to fish a big lift ..."Natsumi said.  
It wasn't a big fish, but in a state Keroro dented and battered his face even disgusting.  
It made Natsumi was shocked once when releasing teaser into the sea. Keroro falling water splashed into the sea again.  
"Sergeant!"Fuyuki said.

After that, they saw a green submarine was dragged to the beach. Giroro and his friend quit in a state of weakness.  
"Tama-chan!" Momoka blink.  
"Dororo" said Koyuki.  
"What happened to you?" Natsumi asked.  
"You said, again failure?" Says Moa progress. 

Fuyuki trying to help out Keroro from the sea by pulling Keroro into the canal.  
"You all right, sergeant?"Fuyuki asked.  
"My goodness ..." Keroro said.

"What is it, Giroro?" Natsumi asked.  
"Actually ..." Giroro will tell something on Natsumi and friends.

Since then, Ruby tries to attract Kogoro in a state can't move due to the waves of the sea.  
"Do not worry, I will help brother here" Ruby tried to pull Kogoro from the beach.  
"HAHAHA ..." Kogoro odd laugh as though he looked pale.

**NEXT...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**In the canal,****  
**Giroro telling Natsumi and her friends about incident at the dragon.  
"So it's not an illusion?"Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, it turns out it's real not a dream" answered when Keroro helped by Moa.  
"Why is it attacking you?" Koyuki asked.  
"Somehow, we don't know why" answer Tamama.  
Natsumi thought Keroro and his friends are distrub it, but Keroro trying to deny that they did not do anything like that.

"Sergeant, what happened to Alisa-chan?" Fuyuki said.  
"She was pelted by the dragon to either place" Keroro answer.  
Giroro say, nothing to worry about Alisa because she could survive.  
Natsumi said, "It is impossible ... what is dangerous for people on the beach?"

Fuyuki was thinking nothing could be understood.  
"What is it, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"If the sea dragon is there, why does not anyone know about it" said Fuyuki.  
"Yes ... a lot of people on the beach was still crowded as if there was no sign of the dragon" Natsumi surprised.

"Is that ...?" asked Dororo.  
"What do you mean, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.  
Dororo answer,"Earlier I saw a boy alone at boat in the mist".  
"What!" "What did he do?" Asked Giroro.  
"At that time, the boy whistled, the sea dragon was acting" Dororo answer.  
"Whistle?" asked Keroro.  
"Wait ...did you see the boy, Dororo" asked Giroro.  
Dororo said he could not see the boy's face because of difficulty seeing in the fog.

Fuyuki blink of time considering the child.  
"Is that kid time ...?" asked Fuyuki.  
"Really?"Natsumi said.  
"Yeah, last time the boy looked at me and Nishizawa-san when I'm on the beach" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Is it true?" Keroro asked.  
"Yes, the first time, he stared at us eat together" Fuyuki said.

"Wait, if we meet the boy, maybe we can ask the boy asked the dragon does not attack again" Keroro act.  
"Wait a minute, you can't!" "What if he saw you?" Said Natsumi.  
Keroro and his friends feel disappointed.  
"We can hardly find the boy in here" said Koyuki.  
Fuyuki sure, maybe they'll meet him again.

Suddenly, Ms. Aki and Paul arrived, Ms. Aki enthusiastically met Keroro and his friends.  
"Oh, Kero-chan" "You're back here," cried Mrs. Aki.  
"Actually ..." Keroro will explain to Ms. Aki.

In the control room, Captain Marvis'm hearing notice of a stranger through the monitor.  
"Oh so, there is no news" Captain Marvis always calm.  
After turning off the monitor, he stood up from his chair. He stared at the scene with a cold eye.  
"Soon I will become ruler Pekopon with ... strength 'dragon slash'!" Captain Marvis guffaw.  
What does the captain Marvis of the strength of 'dragon slash'?

====

On the canal at the beach,

Mrs. Aki had heard from Keroro about the incident.  
"Oh so" "I understand" exclaimed Mrs. Aki.  
Mrs. Aki intends to invite Keroro and his friends traveling with them.  
"Eh?" "We do ..." said Keroro.  
"Sergeant, you should rest" "Because of that mama will take you a walk with us" "Right, Onee-chan?"Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... it's up just want you" said Natsumi being cold.  
"Miss Natsumi and Mr. Fuyuki ... ..." Keroro know they noticed.

"What about you?"Fuyuki asked the members of the Keroro Platoon.  
"I think I want to eat ..." Tamama think he liked the food.  
"The roads that can make us fresh" Dororo opinion.  
Giroro also argue with Natsumi because he wanted to walk with Natsumi.  
Kururu odd laugh as if cold diai participate.  
"You said, we need to relax?" Moa progress.  
"Thankfully, we can gather" Ms. Aki relief.  
Keroro Platoon decided to walk with Hinata family and friends.

Keroro and his friends have fun for a walk together to Bali. They were photographed together at the resorts. Now they go to the market to buy souvenirs.

In the market, Keroro and his friends using the anti-barrier so they are not visible. They walk to the market while traveling. However, Natsumi are shopping with Koyuki, Moa and Momoka to buy accessories that interesting. Although Mrs. Aki is buy groceries to prepare for cooking. Fuyuki want to buy a statue that is very interesting.

Keroro very interested in Gunpla being sold to the market. Keroro really want to buy the stuff, he even went to ask for help on Fuyuki to buy. Giroro find sweet potatoes sold in the market. Giroro want to buy it to please the sweet Natsumi but could not because of himself as an alien. Giroro so sad to think there is no way to buy that sweet. Kururu is to record Caucasian girls who walk to market with his camera. Tamama salivate as he saw a man who smelled the cooking satay. And Dororo was standing on top of the pile tip the tree to see the community abuzz.

Keroro ran for Fuyuki come up to meet him.  
"What a coincidence, sir Fuyuki!" Keroro waved.  
Keroro suddenly stopped as he turned to the left, until he was startled by a figure who faced fearsome dragon statue.  
"WAAA!" Keroro panic.  
"What is it, Sergeant?" said Fuyuki.  
"Hey, he comes again!" said Keroro trembled as he showed.  
Apparently it is a large sea dragon statue at the temple shrine.  
"Sergeant ,It's the sea dragon statue" Fuyuki said.  
"Really?" "It makes a shock it!"Keroro said.

Fuyuki very interested in something, then he went to the kiosk to buy something interesting. Apparently Fuyuki buy mini sea dragon statue is made of wood.  
"See, funny is not it?" Fuyuki asked to show a mini statue on Keroro.  
Fuyuki and Keroro laugh together.

A teenage boy's time once again staring Fuyuki and Keroro laugh together. Fuyuki blinked, noticed someone stare Fuyuki and Keroro but he had disappeared.  
"What is it, Mr. Fuyuki?" Keroro asked.  
"The boy again,"Fuyuki said.  
"The boy?" "Where is he?" Keroro asked.  
Fuyuki was feeling why he was so.

"Hey, Fuyuki and stupid frog!" Natsumi calls.  
Fuyuki meet Natsumi and his friends to bring groceries.  
"I bought this beautiful kebaya, I want to wear this" Natsumi shows bags of groceries "said Natsumi.  
"Me too" said Momoka.  
Actually Momoka hope Fuyuki very fascinated with Momoka appearance wearing a beautiful kebaya.  
"It said aunt Aki would cook dinner tonight" said Koyuki.  
"Wow ...looks fun"Fuyuki said.  
The others gathered together.  
"Everything has come together, so we again met with mama and Paul-san" said Fuyuki.  
They're all very excited.

==

At night,

Keroro and his friends were eating dinner together.  
"Delicious!" Tamama chew meat fish.  
Paul brings Balinese cuisine to Hinata family and friends.  
"Wow ...looks delicious" Natsumi cried watching Balinese cuisine.  
"It's called Chicken Betutu, Balinese cuisine mine" says Paul.  
Mrs. Aki praise on Paul, "No I thought you could cook anything"  
"Thank you, madam Aki" "But actually I taught my old friend to make this dish" said Paul appreciate the compliment from Ms. Aki.  
"Sir Paul have friends here?" Fuyuki said.  
"True, he said he had a friend ever" Momoka said.  
Paul has an old friend who worked as village mayor.

Giroro see Kururu was researching something on his laptop.  
"Kururu, there is something wrong?" Giroro asked.  
"Khu...khu ... there's one less with this creature, "cried Kururu.  
"What do you mean?" Giroro asked as he investigates the creature through a laptop.  
Kururu show something from the creature in Giroro, then Giroro become aware of something.

"No way ..." Giroro not trust.  
"What is it, Giroro?" Keroro asked.  
"I think you see" Giroro answer.  
Apparently on the monitor, the sea dragon that had a sign on his forehead. Apparently the sea dragon's forehead had a sign 'inverted crescent'!

"Wait, it's a sign on his forehead I've ever seen ..." Tamama try to remember.  
"Me too, but why can not we remember ..." Dororo said.  
Keroro blinking, remembering something. Then Keroro out a piece of paper with a picture of the fugitive's face, Donono to check there is something different. Apparently the picture Donono have inverted crescent forehead marked with the forehead of the sea dragon.  
"No way ..." Keroro not trust.  
"Is that Donono?" asked Dororo.  
"There's no way he changed ..." Giroro not believe.

"How could it happen?" Tamama asked.  
"Maybe someone made him into a sea dragon" Kururu thought.  
Keroro felt since he had been a dragon because he was bewitched by **Shion**, friends of Momoka.  
"Wait ... if someone made him into a monster!" Keroro asked.  
"Maybe someone secretly ordered the sea monster to block you" think Koyuki.

"Wait a minute, I think I remember!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "What?" Natsumi asked.  
"That boy!" Fuyuki said.

"The boy?" Giroro flashes, ask.  
"Oh you mean the boy that time at sea" Dororo remember.  
"What the boy's relationship with the sea dragon?" Keroro asked.

Fuyuki given that he saw the boy's face looked sad as he stared at Fuyuki and Keroro.  
"Huh?" "Did he see me?" "Impossible ... I'm already set up anti-barrier" asked Keroro.  
"Yes, he sees us" "If the boy continually sees us, he does not look to the left and right" Fuyuki said.  
"What!" Asked everyone.  
"Wait, if the child can see Keroro, means ..." Giroro thought.  
Keroro suspected the boy knows about Donono, so the boy could explain about Donono.  
But Fuyuki said, they are hard to find the boy. It made the situation became very quiet.

Suddenly a voice from the shore to make Keroro and his friends heard the music.  
"Music?" Asked Giroro.  
Paul states, on the beach there is dance night festivals, the many tourists come lead Balinese dance performances.  
"I heard from the pack of the village mayor, this evening of traditional Balinese performing arts will be held"

Natsumi want to lead the show with Koyuki.  
"How about over there?" Momoka asked on Fuyuki.  
"Good" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
Momoka always excited when she wanted along with Fuyuki.

Keroro and friends suggested by Natsumi to use anti-human barrier in order not to look there if you want to lead the show. Until Ms. Aki and Moa also participate but they will follow.

====

In the show, there are many people who are sitting while cranky their hands. Amid the crowd of residents, one female dancers in gold dressed are dancing is called "**Kecak ****dance** '.

Natsumi and her friends excited to see the show.  
"What's that?" "They're doing something weird" Keroro surprised to see the show.  
Fuyuki explains, "It is the dance of the Indonesian culture" 'According to this, they called the' dance Kecak '"  
"Kecak Dance?" Tamama asked.  
"Look over there" Fuyuki show.

When a person wearing a scary mask and a long-toothed, dancing near the female dancers. It made Giroro into a panic as if frightened by a ghost. Giroro ran to hide behind a palm tree.  
"Why would someone who is dancing a strange and bizarre masked?" Keroro asked.  
"That man leak!" Fuyuki said.  
"Man leak?" asked Keroro blink.  
Fuyuki explain to Keroro and others about human leak.

"The villagers in Bali considers it a sacred leak" "That is why they are dancing or praying to calm the leak" "There are many legends about the leak story is quite famous in Bali but it is not only Bali, as well as the world" "A lot of different things that leak in the legend humans, horses and the like "

After Fuyuki explains, Giroro became aware that the leak isn't a ghost mask dancer.  
"Sigh ... it was not a ghost, make a surprise just" cried Giroro out of fear.  
"Looks interesting here" Keroro lead performances.

Keroro blinked, seeing a boy from opposite direction saw himself as if he does not see himself. Keroro wondered why the boy saw it he should have used an anti-barrier.  
"What is it, sergeant?" Tamama asked.  
Giroro look at what is seen Keroro, so he was surprised to see the boy who stood at the opposite with many tourists.  
The boy blinked see Giroro looked at him, then he will come out from the crowd of tourists.

"Ah!" "No doubt, the kid obviously see us!" Cried Giroro.  
"Khu…khu ... right, from our eyes, he sees us" Kururu said with a laugh weird.  
"Really?" "The boy saw me!"Keroro said.  
"What?" "Is the boy here?" Natsumi asked the crowd to see many tourists.  
"If the boy sees us, meaning he have relationship with Keron like us" Dororo suspect.

Giroro carrying a weapon as he ran to catch the boy, then Keroro and the others also participated.  
"Wait!" Natsumi tried to stop Giroro and others.  
Koyuki will come looking for him with Dororo.

After that, Fuyuki felt something was wrong. Fuyuki would look for Keroro and his friends to stop it. Until Momoka also joined with Fuyuki.

In the midst of a crowd of tourists, the boy was trying to get out. But he saw Keroro and his friends tried to chase him. Then he tried to take shortcuts to avoid being chased.  
"Hey, where are you going?" "We do want to ask you to give information" cried Keroro stop the boy to run away.  
Giroro are trying to chase the boy with Tamama to stop the runaway boy.

The boy did whistle to summon something. Dororo quit because he was surprised to hear the whistle again.  
"Oh no!" "Whistle again!" Called Dororo tense.  
"What do you mean?" Koyuki asked.

Suddenly the sea monster emerges from the sea on the beach make the tourists once shocked and panic running.  
"What!" Asked Momoka and Natsumi surprised.  
"Wow ...!"" That was the original leak dragon! "Fuyuki happy to see the reality of the creature.  
"Why are you happy?" Natsumi asked irritably.

"What!" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"Oh no!" Exclaimed Keroro panic.  
"What happened to ...?" asked Tamama surprised.

Suddenly, when tourists running around stepping on Tamama make Keroro surprised. Then Keroro tried running when lots of tourists fled to avoid panic.  
Many tourists fled panic makes Natsumi and her friend hard out of the crowd of tourists.  
"We can't get out of here" Natsumi tense.  
But in the crowd of tourists, Natsumi parting with Fuyuki and Momoka hugging each other around so as not to split up.  
"Fuyuki!" Natsumi shouted.  
"Onee-chan!" Fuyuki also shouted.

Koyuki heard a scream from Natsumi, then she quickly save Natsumi then Dororo also participate.

Giroro trying to avoid being plundered by the tourists, then something fell in front Giroro. There was Giroro surprised to see the mask leak, he thought a broken head monster.  
"WAAAAA!" Giroro panicked after seeing a scary mask.  
But Giroro not realize he took a step back and fell, all of a sudden a lot of tourists trampling Giroro ran so Giroro become flattened.  
Giroro thinking to himself, "Why did all this happen like this?"

Kururu look for glasses lost in the crowd of tourists who panic.  
"Where are my glasses?" Asks Kururu crawl while looking his glasses.  
Today, many tourists stepping on broken glasses that make Kururu shocked.  
Kururu think, "Oh no!" "My glasses"  
Kururu find his glasses, then put his glasses which had broken. But the unfortunate fate, Kururu trampled the tourists panic that he had become flattened.

Keroro is trying to find a way out from the crowd of tourists, until he found a gap in between the tourists.  
"Thank God ..." Keroro relieved once when trying to go the gap.  
But ... two couples of fat tourist suddenly chokes Keroro so that he could hardly breathe.  
"Help me ..." Keroro asks for help when he choked two plump couple.

==

Mrs. Aki, Moa and Paul came to watch the event. Sea dragon back into the sea.  
"What happened?" Paul asked.  
"Oh no!" "Uncle" Moa surprised.  
Mrs. Aki expects her children and others are still alive.

Paul contact Masayoshida to order his men to calm the tourists panic.  
"I understand!" Helped Masayoshida.  
All of the men preparing to go to calm the tourists and the tourists stop in order not happen victim.

Koyuki running around among the tourists to search for Natsumi, until she discovered she carrying Natsumi then get out of the tourists by jumping.  
"You okay, Natsumi-san?" Koyuki asked.  
"Yes, thank you" said Natsumi nodded her head. But Natsumi is still worried about her brother is in the crowd of tourists.

Fuyuki still clinging with Momoka in the crowd of tourists.  
"Do not escape from me, Nishizawa-san" said Fuyuki.  
"Ah, well," cried the red-faced Momoka.  
Actually Momoka pleased to hold with Fuyuki. Dororo suddenly come to save them both, then removing them from the crowd of tourists.

"Ah, Fuyuki" Natsumi cried.  
"Onee-chan" said Fuyuki.  
"Are you okay?" Koyuki asked.  
"Yeah, we're still fine" Momoka nodded his head.  
Fuyuki still wonder what happened.

"That boy is whistled again to call the creature" Dororo answer.  
Everyone asked, "What?"  
"Sure enough, I just heard whistling" said Koyuki.  
"Apparently the boy knew about the dragon leak" Fuyuki suspect.

Suddenly, Mrs. Aki and the others came to see Fuyuki and his friends.  
"Thank God, you guys safe" said Ms. Aki relief.  
"Where's uncle?" Asked Moa worry.  
"Sure enough, Sergeant and the others ..." Fuyuki almost forgot.  
But ...

Keroro and the others in sprawl are still carried by winds as it passes through Fuyuki and his friends.  
"Please help us ..." begged Keroro in the wind flattened.  
There was once a quiet state. 

**NEXT...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Keroro and his friends were treated by Moa and his friends after the incident. Keroro complained of a horrendous incident.  
"Damn ... because of the child, the monster that made us to be so!"Keroro upset.  
"Hey, it's better not to blame others, instead of you!" Natsumi complaining so Keroro shocked.  
"Giroro, you carry a weapon in front of the boy's eyes" "Because of that, he ran away from you!"  
"Err ..." Giroro is hesitation.

"By the way, why the monster did not attack us nor men" Dororo curious.  
Koyuki said,"Sure enough, it just scare you and me"  
"So, the boy called dragon leak for that?" Momoka said.  
"I think all to protect it from this stupid frog" Natsumi suspect.  
"Damn ... boy!" Keroro very upset.  
"Why Donono be a monster?" Asked Giroro.  
"Maybe it makes him as a monster?" Tamama thought.

Kururu states, if the boy was associated with Donono, it would fit because he can see Keron in anti-barrier.  
"Indeed, but how do I find the child?" Keroro asked.

"I think maybe I know ..." Fuyuki thought.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki in a hurry to take the map and he will make a circle on the map to mark a spot on the map.

"First, the boy was first looked at us on the beach from the beginning" "Secondly, the boy got into the boat when you charge into the sea even though I and all the rest in the canal since meeting him" "And then, thirdly, we walk to the market when the boy looked at me and the sergeant "" And finally, we met him this evening on the beach where we are "

Fuyuki show something in the middle of the map between the marked circle. "This is where the boy appears"  
"So he lives near here" Keroro blink asked.  
"Where is this?" Natsumi asked, looking at the map.  
"In the village of **Maharaja Ukele**" Paul immediately replied when he emerged.

"Maharaja Village Ukele?" Asked Tamama.  
"You ever been there?" Momoka asked.  
Paul said he had visited there because he has a friend. It turned out that his friend was mayor of the village live in the village.

Fuyuki said,"Really?" .  
"Then, can you guide us there?" Momoka asked.  
"As you wish, I can, Momoka-dono" Paul nodded his head.

"I thought it was weird with him" said Koyuki.  
"Eh, what's the purpose?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"From the beginning, the boy stared at us are familiar with Dororo and his friend with a look of sadness" Koyuki said.  
"Huh?" "What ...?" asked Natsumi.  
Fuyuki suspect, the boy had made friends with a nation Keron because that's why he could see Keroro and his friends through an anti-barrier.

"Before meeting with the boy, we recommend you do not frighten first" Fuyuki said to alert the Keroro and his friends.  
"Why?" Asked Keroro blink.  
"You scare him with a gun" said Natsumi nagging at Keroro.  
"Now we go to the village to meet the boy's" Fuyuki said.

====

Kururu suddenly get a signal from someone, then tell Keroro that there is someone who will speak on the Keroro Platoon.  
"Sorry, we will briefly" said Keroro.  
Keroro Platoon went together in a tent.

After that, Natsumi feel Keroro Platoon suspect because she was not there something wrong with them.  
"What are they doing?" "Looks like there was something wrong with them"

====

Keroro Platoon gathered because they still hear from the commander Zorara through the monitor.  
"Commander Zorara, we found no clues but we found a clue for a while longer" said Keroro.  
"Can you tell the details?" Commander Zorara asked.  
"Of course" Keroro answer.

After that, the commander Zorara be surprised to hear that Donono become the sea monster.  
Commander Zorara asked,"Really?"  
"Yes, we saw with our own eyes!" Keroro answer.  
"But we do not know, therefore we seek the truth behind it" said Giroro.

Commander Zorara ordered Keroro Platoon to go look for the presence of witnesses.  
"Well" also Keroro.  
The time now that the monitor is turned off.

"Witnesses?" Asked Keroro.  
"Maybe if we asked the boy, surely he knows about Donono" Tamama thought.  
"That's it, Tamama!" Keroro refers Tamama.  
"What That monster really Donono?" "Although he did not attack anyone" Dororo asked.  
Keroro Platoon feel very lonely. "What do we do now?"  
Giroro explained, "Tomorrow we asked That boy only"  
Keroro: "Good point ..."

=====  
The next day, Fuyuki and his friends came to the village of Maharaja Ukele with Paul that guide them. Many children saw the arrival of guests to the village from the window.  
"Why do they see us?" Asked Natsumi always nervousness.

The kids immediately went out to meet the guests. They're just excited to welcome the arrival of Fuyuki and his friends with all kinds such as dances and selling souvenirs.

Dancing girls holding a flower decoration to welcome a special guest.  
"Oh, they welcomed us yes" Koyuki smiled.  
"Anu ... thank you" said Natsumi.

One of the kids who want to give a beautiful shell on Natsumi.  
In foreign language, the boy said, "It's a beautiful shell!" "Big Sister can buy presents for your boyfriend or anyone else"  
"Uh ... what are you talking to?" Natsumi jitters do not understand the language of the child.  
"He said what?" Koyuki asked.  
Natsumi so nervous because she could not understand that language.

Many children gathered in between Natsumi and her friends.  
"AH!" Keroro and his friends panic in a state of anti-barrier.  
The children want to give the garland on Fuyuki and his friends.  
"Thank you ..." said Fuyuki.

Keroro signaled Fuyuki that Fuyuki and his friends must use the star insignia in order to understand a foreign language. Fuyuki and his friends are now using the star badge, and Fuyuki began trying to communicate with the children.

"Does anyone understand what I'm talking about?" Fuyuki said.  
So that children can understand what surprised Fuyuki said. Now the children gathered around Fuyuki and his friends again.

"Are you Japanese?" the teenage boy asked on Fuyuki and his friends.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Want to buy a souvenir?" Asked a young girl carrying a bracelet on Momoka.  
"Nah ... thank you" said Momoka nervousness.  
"Could you give presents for boyfriend's" little girl show on Momoka.  
Momoka and Fuyuki became red-faced because they thought dating  
"No!. "We were just classmates" said Fuyuki red-faced young.  
Momoka feel a bit happy because they are considered to be courting

A boy shows a mini sculpture at Natsumi. "Buy this for older people who liked"  
Natsumi so excited because he actually wanted to buy presents for people she likes, **Saburo**.  
"Anu ... okay" Natsumi wanted to buy the statue.

Keroro and his friends became annoyed because of it.  
"Mr. Fuyuki, Remember that ..." Keroro is whispering in Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki considering there to be done.

"Excuse me, there is a question" Fuyuki tried to ask the kids.  
Fuyuki issued photo beach festival time before the incident to show the photograph to the front of the children.  
"You know this kid?" Said Fuyuki showed the boy in the picture on the kids.  
The children see the photos shown Fuyuki, then they become unhappy.  
Fuyuki and his friends flashing wonder why the children were not happy after seeing the photo.

Teenage boy asked, "Why do you want to see **Budi**, a nerd?"  
"Son of weird?" "Why him?" Said Fuyuki.  
"It is impossible ... he likes to be alone and rarely hang out with my friends" said a teenage girl's.

Fuyuki and his friends looked at each other quizzically.  
"So the boy named Budi ..."" Why are they not happy with the boy? "Fuyuki said.

Suddenly, a twelve-year-old teenage girl and tomboy yelling at the kids.  
"Hey, do not talk about him!" She was angry.  
The kids surprised to see a girl come. "**Shinta**!"

Shinta ordered the children returned to their homes so as not to disturb the foreign tourists.  
After that, Shinta introduced herself on Fuyuki and his friends.  
"I'm sorry for this" "My name is Shinta, Budi's classmate" "You are Japanese people are you?" "I speak a little Japanese but you can understand why what I said" Shinta said nodding her head.  
Fuyuki and his friends are in doubt because it is difficult to answer at Shinta.

"Why do you want to see Budi?" Shinta asked.  
"Anu ... it ..." said Fuyuki nervousness.  
"We wanted to ask about the various cultures of Bali" said Natsumi a little nervous.  
"Really?" "He just likes arekologi" Shinta said.  
"Arekologi?" "Does he like to learn arekologi?" Fuyuki asked to blink.  
"Yes, he loved to study arekologi" Shinta nodded her head.

Fuyuki so excited and thrilled.  
"Is that right?" "I'm also a fan of arekologi!" Fuyuki said cheerfully.  
"My goodness ... Fuyuki-dono ..." Keroro be a little annoyed.

"Hum ... well, will'll walk you to the lodge" called Shinta.  
"Cottage?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah ... Here, near the beach" "He likes alone in the cabin" Shinta replied.  
"Why is he alone?" Fuyuki said.

Shinta felt sad before wanted to tell Fuyuki and his friends about Budi.  
"His father died in an accident while his mother worked abroad as a migrant worker to earn a living but she never come back here" "Even Budi stay at home with grandpa and grandma"

"Oh ... sorry" Momoka feel pity.  
"You said, boy lonely?" Says Moa.  
"That's why he's sad" said Tamama.  
"It turns out there who like me" said Dororo touched.

"We understand his feelings, but we really wanted to help" said Fuyuki.  
"Huh?" "Help him?" Asked Shinta blinked.  
"Then, can we meet him?" Natsumi asked.  
Shinta will take Fuyuki and his friends to the cabin to meet Budi.

====  
In the cabin,

Budi was reading a book while sitting beside the window. Budi think of something.  
Suddenly he heard a knock.

Apparently Shinta opened the door, she met Budi.  
"Shinta" "What?" "I told you, leave me here" said Budi.  
"But there's someone meet you" Shinta said.  
Budi said, "Huh?" "Who's that?"

So Budi was shocked watching the arrival of Fuyuki and his friends with Keroro Platoon.  
"You ...?" Budi tense.

Does he want to tell the truth or what he did?

NEXT….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Since then, Budi is surprised by the arrival of Fuyuki and his friends with Keroro Platoon.  
"Hey, Shinta!" "Why are you bringing them over here?"Budi nagging at Shinta.  
"They want to see you!"Shinta dealing with Budi.  
They Fuyuki arbitrate quarrels although their argument.

"I'm sorry enough" "Shinta-chan, could you leave us here?" Fuyuki said.  
"Well ..." participate Shinta immediately leave the cabin.

After Shinta left the cottage, now Fuyuki and his friends had met with Budi. Budi so silent, then slightly moved toward the door to escape, but prevented Koyuki.

"We won't to hurt you, we just want to talk to you" Koyuki stop Budi.  
"Yes, I know you understand our words because you have a badge made translator friend" "He's a your friend Keron like a sergeant and his friends, right?" Fuyuki said.  
"Excuse me, we would like to ask you" "Actually ..." Keroro begged Budi.  
Suddenly Keroro's mouth shut by Fuyuki a surprise. Then Fuyuki whispering on Keroro.  
"Better not tell him about it, he will not believe it" "We'd better talk to him first so he could know the truth from him"  
"Huh ... I understand, sir Fuyuki" Keroro sighed.

"Budi-kun, did you like the occult?" Fuyuki said.  
Budi blinked at the question of Fuyuki. "Huh?"  
"I'm also a fan of occult" "I used to love to read books about UMA and different kinds of" Fuyuki said.  
Budi confused with the word Fuyuki. Fuyuki issued a white skull stone from his bag to show it to Budi. Budi little interested in the stone skull was shown Fuyuki.  
"Isn't that a silver skull stone comes from South America," said Budi.  
"Yes it's you know it" Fuyuki so brightly.  
Natsumi become deserted look Fuyuki looked thrilled.  
"What the hell is he ...?"

Fuyuki gave the skull to Budi. Budi holding the skull was staring at Fuyuki soft heart.  
"So this for me?" Budi said.  
Fuyuki smiled nodded his head. Then after that, Budi smiled to see the silver skull.  
"Thank you ..."" What's your name?"Budi asked  
Fuyuki introduced himself and his friends at Budi.  
Fuyuki also introduced Sergeant Keroro and his friends.  
"This staff sergeant, my best friend"Fuyuki is to introduce Keroro at Budi.  
"Oh so he's your best friend," said Budi blink.  
"Yes" "You have a Keron friend named Donono" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Yeah ... he's my best friend" Budi nodded his head.  
Fuyuki looked familiar with Budi. While Natsumi and her friends surprised to see that.

"My goodness ... they are very familiar" Momoka exclaimed did not expect.  
"Oh ... they are not equally occult" Natsumi cried a little annoyed.

Keroro want to ask something in Budi.  
"I want to ask you, Mr. Budi" "Why did you make Donono as a monster?"  
Budi blink at Keroro's question, then he immediately replied without hesitation.  
"What do you mean?" "How could I possibly make Dono become a monster"

"Eh?" "What do you mean?" "How Donono could be so?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Dono certainly turned into a monster by a 'magic stone'" Budi said.  
"Stone magic?" Everyone asked.  
"One year ago, a few days later, I met with the dragon leak on the beach" "I think he'll ate me but ..." "Apparently he did won't ate me, because I know he is Dono" Budi said.  
"How do you know he is your friend?" Momoka asked.  
Budi said, "He telepathy with me"  
"Telepathy?" Asked everyone.  
"Yes, I'm just the only one who can telepathy with him but no one could talk to him" Budi nodded his head.  
Fuyuki asked Budi that how Donono could become a monster.  
Budi said the Donono bewitched somewhere.  
"Bewitched somewhere," said Fuyuki.  
"No, but I don't know" Budi said.

"When you meet with your friend for the first time?" Koyuki asked.  
Budi will tell story on Fuyuki and his friends.  
"A year ago, my mother was still working abroad as workers, even though I stayed home with Grandpa" "I live alone in the hut, but suddenly there was a beached UFO" "I found a space creature named Donono severely injured UFO falls due "" That's why I help him in the hut quietly until a few days he recovered "" After that, we're good friends in a good way but a few weeks later, Donono back to the planet even though he promised me to help him but one year he did not visit came "

Once told, Fuyuki and his friends feel touched.  
"Did not he come back as a dragon leak?" Fuyuki said.  
"No, but I do not know how he could become a dragon leak" "But actually this year he promised to come back here so he wanted to help me explore the 'city under the sea'" Budi said.  
"The city under the sea?" Keroro asked.

Budi shows a figure leak dragon statue that stood near the hut through the window. "Dragon statue leak was found under the sea but he fell on the beach here" "dragon statue leak came from the city under the sea"  
Fuyuki become enthusiastic about the underwater city. "Isn't that 'urban legend **Shraka god**' of the legend of Bali?"  
"Shraka god?" "What's that?" Keroro asked to blink.  
"That's the city that was built under the sea, he said, a city founded by the king ..." continued Fuyuki.  
"That king Ushata right?" Budi said.  
"Yeah right!" Said Fuyuki.

"Why is the city built under the sea?" Asked Tamama.  
"In order not attacked by robbers and criminals" "Therefore, a loyal soldier who was elected to be a dragon in order to keep the leak under the sea town" Budi said.  
"So the dragon leak Donono be selected?" Asked Keroro curious.

Natsumi said,"Really it's true legends, "  
Fuyuki asked Budi to guide them into place with a dragon leak.  
"For the first time I met you as the occult, so I can take you there" said Budi.  
"Really?" "Thanks, Budi-kun" said Fuyuki.  
Keroro feel Budi too obnoxious attitude.

=====

Budi take Fuyuki and his friends to a rock cliff to show a hidden cave.  
Budi explains, "That cave rocks, you'd better be careful there bats in it"  
Keroro ignore Budi's warning when trying to get into the cave, but some time, Keroro panic when exiting a cave when the bats out of the cave.  
"What a stupid frog" Natsumi being annoyed.

Budi lit a lantern and went into the cave with Fuyuki and his friends. Until finally Budi shows many pictures of old time reliefs on the walls of stone.  
"Wow ... cool!" said Fuyuki admire.

Keroro see a picture of a dragon leak that is different from Dragon leak what he saw as his body was blue.  
"Why is colored blue dragon ...?" Keroro show the pictures on the stone wall as he asked Budi.  
"It was a young servant loyal to the young master" said Budi.  
Natsumi said, "A young waiter?"

===== 

Budi told Fuyuki and his friends about Story of the ancient legend of the dragon leak.  
The story originated from an ancient legend of a young prince who will be offered to the royal title. He was accompanied by a young waiter who his best friends because he believed it. A few days later, the village is attacked by creatures that are not recognized as human phantom lizard.

Village People beat them until the young prince trying to bring his servant in the wound as he tried to protect him. He took the servant to a secret place that is named **Shiesa** temple near the sea. Prince is putting his servant to bed so he could rest. Then the prince intends to return to the village to save his parents

Young prince managed to save his parents but unfortunately they were surrounded invisible lizard. Young prince almost desperate to think what he did.  
Suddenly a dragon leak appear invisible lizard scare forces are surprised. Until the leak managed to repel the demon dragon lizard from the village folk. Young prince and all the people thanked the dragon leak. Young prince looked at the dragon leak smiled at him. Dragon leak had asked the young prince to keep in case the people of the village, then he disappeared without a trace.

Prince returned to the temple to see the state of his servant Shiesa but there's nothing inside, there is only one amulet placed on the floor. Young prince put the amulet, thinking he disappeared. Dragon leak suddenly appeared in front of his eye that shocked the young prince. Dragon leak near the young prince to show the talisman on the young prince. Young prince could not understand until the young prince realizes that the dragon leak is faithful servant!

======

After Budi legend tells the story of Fuyuki and his friends, so they are very moved by the story.  
"Wow ... an amazing story!" Said Koyuki.  
"It's really sad" Momoka wiped tears with her handkerchief.  
"Where did you get the story?" Fuyuki asked curiously.  
Budi hear story of his grandfather when he was a child.

"Strange, there is a question to you, Budi-dono" Keroro wanted to ask Budi.  
"Yes?" said Budi.  
"How it could be a waitress like Donono sea monster?" Asked Keroro.  
"I do not know it was just legendary story" said Budi blink.  
"Is there a miracle in the story?" Fuyuki said.  
"No, I do not know because no one knows" Budi said with shook his head.

"Is there a story more than the legend?" Natsumi asked Budi.  
"Wait a minute, I remember the exact story" said Budi.  
Fuyuki: "Did you know?"  
Budi said, "Yes, there's another mysterious story from the 19th century, there is someone to become the dragon leak that is the older brother of the sultan **Sukyoto** in the kingdom Gajahmada"  
"What happened to his brother's?" Asked Keroro.  
Budi explains, the older brother was seriously injured due to war by the Dutch army until he was taken to an unknown temple is the temple Shiesa.

"Huh ... so his brother was a dragon leak because something is on the temple Shiesa" Fuyuki thought.  
"True, but no one knows where the temple Shiesa including me" Budi said.  
"Strange, if your friend becomes a dragon leak, what happens with those two?" Natsumi asked because she did not understand.  
Budi thought, "Maybe the spirits after not need to do it again but I did not know" "In fact, Donono want to know about the story"

"Why thie ...Donono say what I mean to you?" Asked Keroro.  
"He said he wanted to find something to dig after parting with me" "He promised me to come back here, but one this year he did not visit here" Budi said with his face glum.

Fuyuki said, "Budi-kun ...".  
Budi blinking, asked the Keroro Platoon. "Why are you in a hurry to meet with Dono?"  
Keroro so excited when asked by Budi. Although Budi feel suspicious of Keroro's face.  
"Why is your face hesitantly," said Budi glare.

Natsumi is holding Keroro's head as she walked out.  
"Budi, never mind" Fuyuki tried to calm Budi.  
"Huh ... your friends seem to act weird about Dono" "Why?" Budi said.  
"Anu ..." "Actually…."Fuyuki intend to explain something of truth in Budi.  
All of a sudden something happened, Fuyuki and his friends shocked to hear the sound.

"What's that noise?" Natsumi asked.  
"Like the sound of animals screaming" replied Giroro thought.  
Budi blinking, was concerned at the dragon Dono leak. Then he ran to the dragon leak into trouble. Fuyuki and his friends also went with him to see what happens.

**NEXT...**


End file.
